


Bullets Between Her Fingers And Lights at Her Sides

by scorchedtitan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Autism, F/F, Trans Male Character, the t rating is because of jaune's boobs but they're not sexualized at all so idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Penny go on a date. Commission for elluka on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets Between Her Fingers And Lights at Her Sides

Jaune couldn’t believe all the dresses across his floor. Of the members of Team RWBY, he’d have hoped that it’d be Weiss’ clothes, and there’d be just one set, but that was a fantasy for another day.

“How does this one look?” Ruby asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. A light-green number with a lace white belt adorned her petite frame. It was rather stunning, but contrasted with her hair.

“I mean, it’s…nice?” Jaune replied, somewhat uncertainly.

“You’ve given that answer for all of them!” the small girl pouted. “How am I supposed to go on my first date if I’m, oh how did Yang put it, a ‘redhead wreck’?” She plucked her normal outfit off the ground. “Maybe I’ll just wear my normal outfit, she seems to like me in that.”

Jaune shrugged. “I don’t know, Ruby. Frankly, given what-“ he counted on his fingers for a few seconds, “-seven people have said, my choices in attire are highly questionable. Besides, aren’t you both ace? I didn’t know it mattered.”

Ruby blushed. “Jaaaaaune, it’s about aesthetic.” She paused. “Wait, who was the seventh?”

“I passed by one of those temp kids from Haven, the one with the grey hair who forfeited that match with Pyrrha? He said I, and I quote, ‘looked like a toddler wearing his dad’s armor.’ Rather rude, and Ozpin says we’re to be sociable with these kids.” Jaune pouted as he recalled the memory. He rubbed at his binder awkwardly, before taking it off to be more comfortable. He’d done it before around Ruby, so he really didn’t care. “Besides, I hate wearing dresses anyways.”

Ruby disappeared into the bathroom with record speed and changed into her normal dress. She held a pink brush that belonged to Ren as she exited. “Gosh, I’m so excited!” Her foot tapped impatiently and she fiddled with her ammo belt.

A knock on the door sounded before Weiss barged in. Jaune immediately moved to cover his chest, but she paid him no mind. “Ruby! Penny’s here and she won’t stop bothering me! I passed her off to Yang, but that can only end horribly so hurry the hell up!”

Ruby screeched. “Oh gosh it’s 2 already?! Bye Jaune!” She zoomed out of the door, petals smacking Weiss in the face.

As the heiress dusted them off, Jaune grinned. “Heeey,” he said awkwardly. Weiss took one glance and shut the door as she left.

* * *

 

As they walked to the small café Blake had picked out for them, Ruby and Penny strolled in silent awkwardness.

“So, um, how’s the weather?” the raven-haired girl finally asked.

“It is a cool 77 degrees, and should not go down until 5:30!” Penny chirped. She played with her orange hair, lights along her sides glowing brighter.

“Heh, Penny, that’s supposed to break the ice.” Ruby giggled.

“I don’t think ice melts that fast in this weather,” Penny replied, head tilting inquisitively as Ruby giggled more.

“Penny, no, oh my-“ Ruby wheezed, before holding the door to the restaurant open. “C-come on, let’s find a table. Blake said this place was seat-yourself.”

Penny identified the first available table and sat down awkwardly, scanning over a menu. Ruby followed obediently, crossing her legs to prop the menu up lazily. Under the table she flipped a bullet between her fingers, using it as a toy to keep her attention focused.

“Ooh, the strawberry salad sounds delicious!” Ruby smiled, then her curiosity piqued as she watched Penny read the menu. “Err, Penny, I didn’t know you could eat, given, well-“ she made a series of strange hand gestures to try and indicate her date’s true nature. All they did however, was attract the attention of several patrons, though thankfully they failed to realize the intent.

Penny giggled, a sound melodic to Ruby’s ears. Her sides glowed further. “Oh, no, Ruby, I just can’t taste! I can absorb food to help charge my batteries and aura, however. And the texture of some feel better than others.”

A waiter, a dark-skinned man with a shiny nametag that read ‘Nuada’, came to take their order. A thick accent that reminded Ruby of Sun’s teammate Scarlet resounded out as he spoke. “What can I get you two?”

“I’ll have a cookie dough milkshake and the strawberry salad!” Ruby smiled.

“I will be having the potato salad and a water,” Penny stated in her usual manner as the duo handed their menus in.

Before leaving, the waiter leaned down to whisper in Ruby’s ear. “We offer roses for a small fee to couples. Would the missus like some?”

Ruby blushed a deeper shade of red than her hair dye. “Oh, um, I guess orange would be appropriate? If it wouldn’t be a hassle, that is, though! And, um, make it kinda discreet please?”

He left and Ruby blinked awkwardly, the bullet in her fingertips almost dropping out with how fast it moved. The blush only brightened as she looked at her expectant date. “Um, you got potatoes?”

“Potato salad, yes. Potatoes tend to recharge my batteries the most.”

Ruby blinked again, processing. The she started to giggle. The giggle deepened into a chuckle. The chuckle deepened into an adorable snort, a bright red face and silver eyes scrunched up as she laughed.

“What is the matter, Ruby? Are you alright?” Penny inquired, her greens turning darker as she leaned forward. Her scans showed increased blood pressure and body temperature, and she was vaguely worried.

Ruby tried to calm down before tears flowed from her eyes. “I-it’s just a potato battery is a science experiment, in like, every school. To hear it actually was implemented is kinda hilarious.”

Penny laughed as well. Nuada returned with plates for each of them, and a small vase of orange roses. “Oh, are these for me? Thank you, Ruby!” Penny smiled sincerely, Ruby’s heart racing.

“Y-yeah.” Ruby replied.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Yang said to do something once our meal arrived!” Penny stated, lights flashing. Before Ruby could ask, she leaned over past the flowers and kissed the shorter girl.

The bullet slipped with a small clatter from Ruby’s fingers. Time seemed to slow as Penny’s lights glowed brighter than Ruby had ever seen them. A million thoughts raced through her head. _Oh my gosh am I doing this right her lips are so soft and warm how did someone build this goddess this has to be a good sign ri-_

Then Penny broke away, and smiled, before gently tucking into her food. Ruby stared in shock, and did the first thing that came to mind. She smiled and ate as well.

When they left an hour later, a flower was tucked into Penny’s hair, lights were glowing along Penny’s sides, and the bullet was safe in Ruby’s belt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gayest thing I've ever written.
> 
> I will get back to 'An Od(ST)d Family' soon, I have a general idea of what the last chapter (which will be Buck's) will be but Romeo and Mickey are hard to write. "We Are Green And Gray" is a lot more nuanced and a longer plot, so it'll be a while.


End file.
